


Не совсем подарок

by Visenna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Armor Kink, Bottom Steve, M/M, PWP, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Стив Роджерс встречает день рождения далеко от дома





	Не совсем подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Может показаться, что в тексте присутствует нон-кон. Так вот, его там нет, честное слово! Написано было давно по случайной заявке на Щите.

Наверное, Сан-Паулу был красивым городом. Даже наверняка. Например, центр с его величественным собором или Авенида Паулиста, не говоря уже об Октавио Фриас де Оливейра — Стив очень хотел бы полюбоваться на этот мост ночью, когда его скрещенные опоры сияют разноцветными огнями. Но приходилось довольствоваться тем, что было. А были вокруг городские доки, старые, темные, воняющие рыбой и гнилью. Опасные. Где-то рядом пряталась перевалочная база террористов, по сведениям Наташи связанных с Гидрой. Террористы ждали контейнер с химическим оружием — почему-то здесь, а не в морском порту Сантоса. Стив и Сэм ждали тоже, третий день обживая крошечный пустой склад неподалеку от причала. В город выходили по очереди, стараясь не привлекать внимания местных. Вот и сейчас Сэм отправился раздобыть еды в круглосуточном супермаркете поближе к центру, а Стив остался дежурить. Кажется, что-то пошло не по плану, но новых сведений не было, и Стив решительно отклонил предложение Сэма «проветриться» по случаю праздника. Тот обещал принести яблочный пирог и колу, но, если честно, Стиву не хотелось пирога. От поздравлений он отмахнулся сразу, и Сэм не стал настаивать. Если бы все было по-старому, сейчас они были бы на крыше Башни. Традиционное барбекю, пиво, фейерверки, подарки… В прошлый раз Тони вручил ему странную мягкую игрушку, похожую на толстую круглую сосиску, зачем-то раскрашенную в цвета Железного Человека.  
— Что это? — с любопытством спросил Стив, покрутив подарок в руках.  
— Это тебе вместо плюшевого мишки. Друг. Знаешь, чтобы с ним спать. — Тони улыбался во весь рот, тянулся привычным жестом к груди и ронял руку вниз на середине движения. — Еще он светится, почти как я. Будет отгонять кошмары.  
В животе у сосиски был арк-реактор. Тони щелкнул по нему, и тот загорелся до боли знакомым голубым.  
— Спасибо, Тони, — хмыкнул Стив и зажал подарок подмышкой. Историю про гигантского кролика ему поведала Наташа, так что можно было считать, что он легко отделался. — Надеюсь, летать и палить из репульсоров он не станет?  
— Для этого есть я! — гордо заявил Тони и потащил Стива к звездно-полосатому (ну естественно) торту задувать почти сотню свечей.  
Картину Стив заметил сразу, как зашел к себе в спальню. Она стояла на подоконнике, будто это самое естественное место для образца американского импрессионизма. Зеленоватая гамма, луна, отражающаяся в воде, фонари… «Бруклинский мост».  
— Джарвис, — тихо сказал Стив, — соедини меня с Тони, если можно.  
— В чем дело, кэп? — Тони отозвался мгновенно, не дав Джарвису вставить ни звука. — Забыл загадать желание? Можем повторить все с самого начала, торт еще остался!  
— Это… подлинник?  
— Тебе не нравится? Если не нравится, это ничего, можешь отдать кому-нибудь, пожертвовать в приют или в больницу, я не знаю, у них обычно голые стены, посмотреть не на что…  
— Тони. Мне нравится. Но…  
— Что? Слишком дорого? Не гармонирует с занавесками? Человечество лишилось возможности лицезреть шедевр, ускользнувший в частную коллекцию?  
— Я не знаю, что сказать, — признался Стив, подходя к картине. Хаотичные на первый взгляд мазки придавали изображению глубину, создавая иллюзию вечерней дымки, едва заметно искажающей силуэты зданий.  
— Скажи: «Спасибо, Тони». Обычно этого достаточно.  
— Спасибо, Тони, — послушно повторил Стив. Помолчал и уже уверенней добавил: — Спасибо. Если ты решишь проверить, как смотрится твой подарок в интерьере, заходи, не стесняйся.  
— Можно, я зайду прямо сейчас? — Голос теперь доносился не из динамиков под потолком, а из коридора. Стив рассмеялся и открыл дверь.  
Дальше он вспоминать не стал. На душе и так было мутно, склизко, нестерпимо хотелось помыться. Скорей бы уже разобраться с этим оружием и убраться отсюда, пока их не засекли. Стив для маскировки отрастил себе бороду, но все равно сильно выделялся на фоне чернявых местных. Домой бы… только где теперь его дом?  
В этот момент за спиной послышались тяжелые, грохочущие шаги. Стив рванулся с места, но его уже сковало стальными обручами, стиснуло так, что нечем стало дышать, но даже не дыша он чувствовал запах, перебивающий осточертевшую рыбную вонь: озон, горячий металл и легкая кокосовая нотка.  
— Скучал по мне? — механический голос полоснул по напряженным нервам. Он был тихим, этот голос, но Стиву казалось, что он разносится над всем проклятым портом, отражаясь эхом от черной воды.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — выплюнул Стив, стараясь вывернуться из железной хватки.  
— Прилетел поздравить тебя с днем рождения, разумеется. — Теперь это был Тони. Мысленным взором Стив видел скользнувшую вверх лицевую панель и нахальную улыбку на знакомом лице. Возможно, сейчас улыбка была совсем другой: глумливой, или натянутой, или ее не было вовсе, но пока Стив не мог повернуться, она стояла перед глазами, отказываясь уходить. — Нельзя же оставить национальный символ без подарка!  
— Я больше не национальный символ, если ты забыл. И никогда им не был. — Горло сдавило, и вовсе не потому, что не хватало дыхания.  
— Брось, не кокетничай, Роджерс. Ты сейчас, конечно, не такой звездно-полосатый, как бывало, но это тебя не портит. А мне ужасно хочется немножко тебя испортить.  
Железная ладонь медленно двинулась вниз, погладила рефлекторно поджавшийся живот, переместилась на задницу.  
— Ты с ума сошел! Прекрати немедленно, — Стив попытался резким движением вырваться из ставшего менее тесным объятия, но Тони тут же прижал его крепче, вмял в себя от затылка до бедер и провел языком по ушной раковине.  
— Ты ведь в засаде? Значит, нам надо вести себя очень тихо, правда? Очень, очень тихо. Да и времени мало. Если ты мне поможешь, мы справимся быстрее.  
В животе плеснуло горячей злостью и — неожиданно — тяжелым, скручивающим внутренности возбуждением. Внезапно взбесившееся тело требовало разрядки прямо здесь и сейчас, напрягшийся член больно и неудобно уперся в ширинку. Тони, кажется, понял, обжег смешком шею и стал теснить к столу, на котором с утра осталась пара коробок из-под сандвичей. Секунда — и Стив обнаружил себя распластанным по деревянной поверхности. Прямо перед глазами лежал неуместно яркий розовый тюбик. Одна металлическая перчатка давила на плечи, другая как-то очень ловко расправилась со штанами, и теперь обнаженная задница Стива прижималась к теплой броне.  
— Я бы хотел поставить тебя на колени и заставить хорошенько поработать языком, но это мы оставим до следующего раза. Сам себя подготовишь или доверишь мне?  
Стив представил себе железные пальцы, блестящие от смазки, протискивающиеся в дырку, и заскулил от накатившего желания. Господи, да он извращенец!  
— Сам, — прохрипел он наконец и потянулся за тюбиком. Руки немного дрожали, было неудобно, стыдно — и возбуждало так, что подламывались колени.  
Сзади щелкнуло, зашипело, Тони приглушенно выругался и притерся к голой ягодице раскаленным членом.  
— Давай уже! — выдохнул Стив и зажмурился.  
Тони втискивался неумолимо, тяжело, замирая на мгновение и тут же продолжая движение. Стиву хотелось орать от жгучего растяжения и не менее жгучего желания. Он впился зубами в собственную ладонь и попытался поддать бедрами навстречу.  
— Не… смей… шевелиться… — прохрипел почти неузнаваемый голос. — Сейчас…  
Тони замер, то ли давая привыкнуть, то ли пережидая приступ собственного возбуждения, а потом подхватил Стива под бедра и задвигался размеренно, сильно, напоминая бездушный механизм. То есть, напоминал бы, если бы не сорванные выдохи и неразборчивый шепот на каждом толчке.  
Горячий ком в животе разбухал, стрелял колючими искрами, боль от стальной хватки подстегивала, уводя желание на новый виток. Угол Тони выбрал идеальный, будто сперва провел необходимые расчеты, и Стива трясло, как от ударов током.  
— Подрочи себе, ну! Я не…  
— Нет, ты! — выдохнул Стив, чувствуя, как полыхнули шея и щеки. — Ты!  
Тони зарычал, сбился с ритма и потянулся перчаткой к изнывающему члену Стива. Отполированный металл коснулся нежной кожи, Стив толкнулся раз, другой — и провалился в оргазм, рухнул, как с крыши небоскреба в нью-йоркское небо. И как в небе, его подхватили знакомые руки, прижали, и дальше они падали — летели! — вместе.  
Через пару минут Тони отстранился, и Стив поморщился от ощущения вытекающей спермы. Он длинно выдохнул и потянулся встать, но его снова дернуло, закрутило, и Тони, уже без шлема, принялся суматошно целовать его куда попало. Губы, нос, щеки, подбородок, снова губы.  
— С днем рождения! — Улыбка была на месте, только не нахальная — нежная, самая нежная на свете, Тони, наверное, и сам не знал, что творится с его лицом, иначе попытался бы немедленно спрятаться в раковину. — Как я соскучился, черт!  
— Так я и знал. Решил сэкономить на подарке? — Щеки у Стива болели. Кажется, с его лицом тоже что-то было серьезно не так — или наоборот, все было именно так, как надо, потому что Тони счастливо засмеялся и поцеловал Стива еще раз, по-настоящему.  
— На самом деле, это был не подарок. Ну, не совсем подарок. Я отследил ваших террористов, так что вместо химического оружия они получат жидкость для мытья стекол. Можете с ними не церемониться.  
— Ты ненормальный, знаешь? Но твой не совсем подарок получился весьма… впечатляющим.  
— Эй, после того, как ты на мой день рождения явился в Башню в том совершенно неприличном декольте до пупа, я просто не мог ударить лицом в грязь.  
— Отпусти, Тони. Дай хоть штаны натянуть.  
— Успеешь еще. Со своими штанами ты видишься каждый день, а со мной…  
Они замолчали. Тони стоял, зажмурившись, а Стив жадно вглядывался в его лицо. Новые морщинки у рта. Чуть больше серебра в темных волосах. Тени под глазами… впрочем, это не изменилось. Опять не спит и загоняет себя до предела.  
— Еще немного, Тони. Мы должны продержаться еще немного.  
— Еще пару месяцев. Возможно, три. Я работаю над этим, Сенат…  
— К черту Сенат, Тони. К черту всех. Давай не будем говорить о работе? Сколько у нас времени?  
— Еще минут десять. Потом…  
— Давай вообще не будем говорить, — прошептал Стив, и в кои-то веки Тони был с ним совершенно согласен.

**Author's Note:**

> Картина "Бруклинский мост" https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/a/a0/Lawson_Brooklyn_Bridge.jpg/928px-Lawson_Brooklyn_Bridge.jpg


End file.
